


Elevator

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Compromise, Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens but sex</p><p>Русский вариант идет второй главой (через дорогу, на испанский).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Compromise

— Hold on, please! — shouted Poe, looking at the closing doors of the elevator and speeding up as much as it was possible on the slippery floor without crashing your nose into a wall.

Fortunately, there was somebody in the elevator and the desperate plea was heard. Poe rushed into the cabin and with a wide smile on his face turned around to thank his savior. A somewhat awkward silence followed. The elevator doors closed with a quiet rustling noise.

— You, — said Kylo Ren.

— Me, — admitted Poe.

The elevator started moving up with a slight buzz.

— Listen, let’s just go up in this elevator, get out of it and pretend that this meeting never happened, — suggested Kylo, averting his eyes and looking rather annoyed. 

Poe raised his eyebrows in astonishment. Was Master Ren incognito here? Firstly, he wasn’t wearing his helmet, and, secondly, he was dressed as a civilian, even though still all in black, and, thirdly... No, what the hell?

— No way, I’m a spy for the Resistance after all! — stated Dameron proudly, leaning against one of the walls and crossing his arms. His dark companion was unarmed, but still capable of chocking Poe like a kitten by the sheer power of his mind. Not that it ever bothered Dameron. — What are you doing here? 

Kylo gave him a look which implied him having a severe and comprehensive toothache.

— A counter-question — what are you doing here?

— Well, spying, of course. — said Poe thrusting out his chest. — Haven’t you heard what I said earlier?

— At the intergalactic exhibition of rare animals and plants? — Kylo sounded more than skeptical. 

The elevator reached the top floor, blinked one of its buttons and started back down without opening its doors. Dameron and Kylo Ren exchanged looks.

— It wasn’t me.

— Obviously. If it was you, the elevator would have stopped and you would be strangling me against the wall this very moment, — Poe attempted to joke. 

As if responding to his remark, the elevator slowed down, then shuddered and stopped. Kylo gave Poe a grim look as if it was all his fault.

— What? I didn’t even touch anything!

— I saw.

— Good evening, please, stay calm, — said a melodic robotic female voice.- You got stuck in an elevator, our staff will be with you within the next several minutes. Ask your fellow-passengers if they suffer from claustrophobia. Offer assistance to the elderly and non-humanoid flammable life-forms. In case of an emergency, do not hesitate to contact the operator. 

— Blimey, my safety manual is just a bit longer than that... — murmured Poe.

Kylo made a sound closely resembling a sniff and settled his head against the chrome-plated side of the elevator, closing his eyes. A few seconds passed.

— Listen, could you just... — Poe waved his fingers near his temple. 

Kylo responded without actually opening his eyes:

— From the fifth to the seventy-forth floor they are conducting an intergalactic exhibition of lizards, with a considerable representation of the ysalamiri. Are you familiar with their peculiarities or shall I tell you? 

— I see. So we’re stuck here... — Poe squatted in front of the console with a puzzled look on his face. 

— Between the sixty-sixth and the sixty-fifth.

— Shit! And why don’t you ask me if I suffer from claustrophobia? 

Kylo’s eyes flashed open:

— You are a plilot...

— So what? Okay, just kidding. I’m actually having a very important meeting with an informant. 

— Which floor?

Poe spent the next couple of seconds weighing all pros and cons and then decided to give in:

— Fifty-fifth.

— Oh, well. Just ten more floors.

— You’re a funny one, aren’t you? — Poe sat down on the floor crossing his legs and started rummaging in one of his deep pants pockets.

— What are you doing? — Kylo got so curious that he came closer, towering over Poe now.

— Fixing the elevator.

— I think the issue is with the mechanism itself not in the cabin, and it’s located in another place. Do you always have a screwdriver with you?

-Yep. I’m a mechanic. And how do you know what the issue is if you can’t use the Force now?

— And I thought you were a spy. It’s not only the Force that I use, you know, and don’t touch that screw!

— Whatever. Oh, so you have been listening to me?

— It’s quite impossible not to when you are talking all the time. Watch out! — Kylo grabbed Poe’s hand and took away the screwdriver. — You almost grazed the yellow wire. This could have switched off the power supply and we would have crumbled! 

Dameron smiled broadly. 

— Sorry about that. Wanna try yourself?

— No, — Kylo fell silent for a while and returned the screwdriver, squatting nearby. — Do you think, we could restart the generator from here?

— I don’t know, but we could try and make those lazy workers, who are in such a hurry to help us, to actually hurry up. Hold the lid, please.

Against every law of the universe Kylo obliged.

— Why didn’t you kill me when you had a chance? Somewhere on the fifteenth floor, — asked Poe digging into the insides of the elevator.

Kylo snorted.

— Oh, please. It’s not like you attacked me anyway. 

— I didn’t have a weapon.

— You had a screwdriver.

— Do you think I’m an idiot? — Poe turned his head in exasperation, trying to blow off a lock of hair that had fallen on his forehead.

Kylo didn’t answer and looked away for some reason. Probably, because he really thought so.

— Once we’re done and out of here, we’lll do as you want: forget this meeting ever took place. Hold the nuts. And this wire.

— How did you manage to tear it off?

— I didn’t. It tore off on its own. An extra one, I guess. 

Kylo took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. 

— If we start falling, I think I’ll be able to pick us up with the Force somewhere around the tenth floor.

— Cool! — said Poe, feeling some detail, he hadn’t noticed, snap under his fingertips.

— ... if we are not squeezed by pressure during the fall, of course.

— Have I told you that you are so much fun to be around? 

Something started cracking in the console above their heads and again they heard a female voice — this time it was very human and very annoyed.

— Passengers in the elevator IE3, what’s going on there? Step away from the control box right now!

Poe with his eyes wide nodded at Kylo without interrupting his frantic attempt to pry some jammed detail.

— The man is unwell! — Master Ren came up with a quick excuse. — He is claustrophobic. Activities employing fine motor skills comfort him.

A very long silence followed.

Poe stopped messing with the control box and showed Kylo a thumb. Ren gave him a weak smile.

— Step away from the control box, — said the voice again but with less confidence. 

The detail finally succumbed with a loud click. The elevator shook and started going down.

— Yay! — shouted Poe and then turned to Kylo: — We aren’t accelerating, are we?

— It’s a turbo elevator — acceleration is good, — responded the man.

— You don’t know which type of acceleration I’m talking about!

— No, we aren’t falling.

— You are being expected on the sixteenth floor, — informed the operator maliciously. — You’ll be charged with causing damage to the private property. 

— We shall see about that, — said Kylo standing up.

The elevator finally arrived on the sixteen floor, but to the endless astonishment of the guards it was empty. The staff entered the cabin — the doors closed behind them — and the elevator started for the thirteenth floor where it got stuck. Again...

Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron, both being overwhelmed, high-fived each other as if they had just accomplished a very challenging mission.

— Well, — said Poe, putting the screwdriver back into his pocket. — That was fun. Till we meet again?

Kylo raised his eyebrows and nodded. They both made their way to the fire escape — no more elevators today, thank you very much. Somewhere around the fortieth floor they regretted their decision. 

— Dameron, — said Kylo trying to catch his breath. — Which floor do you need?

— Fifty-fifth, — Poe didn’t even try to berate Kylo for not listening to him before. 

— Same here. Shall we, maybe, take a break and talk right here?


	2. Русская версия

\- Подождите! - крикнул По, глядя на закрывающийся лифт и ускоряясь настолько, насколько это можно было сделать на скользком полу, чтобы при этом не въехать носом в стену. 

К счастью, в лифте действительно кто-то был и отозвался на отчаянный вопль. По влетел в кабинку на всех парах и с широкой улыбкой обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить своего спасителя. Повисла неловкая пауза. Двери лифта закрылись с тихим шорохом.

\- Ты, - сказал Кайло Рен.

\- Я, - не стал отрицать Дэмерон.

Лифт поехал вверх с тихим гудением.

\- Слушай, давай просто проедем в лифте, выйдем и сделаем вид, что этой встречи не было, - раздраженно сказал Кайло, отводя глаза.

По удивленно приподнял брови. Магистр Рен здесь инкогнито? Во-первых, он был без шлема, а во-вторых, в гражданской одежде, пусть и черной как ночь, а в-третьих… Нет, какого черта?

\- Ну уж нет, все-таки я шпион Сопротивления! - бодро сказал Дэмерон и облокотился на спинку лифта, сложив руки на груди. У его темного спутника не было оружия, но он все еще мог придушить его, как котенка, одной силой мысли. Не то чтобы это когда-то останавливало Дэмерона. - Что ты здесь забыл?

Кайло посмотрел на него с таким лицом, словно у него разом заныли все зубы. 

\- Встречный вопрос - что забыл здесь ты?

\- Шпионю, конечно же. - По приосанился, - Ты не слышал, что я сказал раньше?

\- На Галактической Выставке редких животных и растений? - скептически уточнил Кайло.

Лифт доехал до верхнего этажа, мигнул кнопкой и отправился обратно не открывая дверей.

Дэмерон и Кайло Рен переглянулись.

\- Это не я. 

\- Ясное дело, если бы это был ты, лифт бы уже застрял, а ты душил меня у стены, - пошутил По.

Словно отвечая на эту реплику лифт замедлился, а затем дрогнул и остановился. Кайло мрачно посмотрел на По так, будто это он во всем виноват.

\- Что? Я даже не прикасался к консоли.

\- Я видел. 

\- Добрый день, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие, - сказал мелодичный женский роботизированный голос. - Вы застряли в лифте, наши сотрудники прибудут через несколько минут. Поинтересуйтесь у стоящих рядом пассажиров, не подвержены ли они клаустрофобии. Предложите свою помощь пожилым пассажирам и негуманоидным легковоспламеняющимся формам жизни. Если случится нечто непредвиденное, обязательно свяжитесь с диспетчером.

\- Нифига себе, у меня инструкция по технике безопасности немногим длиннее, - пробормотал По.

Кайло издал какой-то звук, отдаленно похожий на хмыканье и откинул голову на хромированный бок лифта, прикрывая глаза. Прошло несколько секунд.

\- Слушай, а ты разве не можешь… - По пошевелил пальцами у виска. 

Кайло отозвался не открывая глаз:

\- С пятидесятого по семьдесят четвертый этаж проходит галактическая выставка ящериц, среди них весьма обширная популяция исаламири. Знаешь об их особенностях или рассказать?

\- Ясно. А мы застряли… - По озадаченно присел перед консолью.

\- Между шестьдесят шестым и шестьдесят пятым. 

\- Вот дерьмо! И почему ты не спросишь у меня, не страдаю ли я клаустрафобией?

Кайло удивленно распахнул глаза:

\- Ты же пилот.

\- И что с того? Ладно, я пошутил. Просто у меня важная встреча с информатором.

\- На каком этаже?

По несколько секунд взвешивал “за” и “против”, а потом все-таки сдался:

\- Пятьдесят пятый.

\- Ха, смешно. Всего десять этажей.

\- А ты, я смотрю, забавный парень, - По уселся на пол, скрестив ноги и покопался в одном из глубоких карманов рабочих штанов. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - Кайло заинтересовался настолько, что подошел поближе, или скорее навис над Дэмероном.

\- Чиню лифт.

\- Проблема наверняка не в кабинке, а в самом механизме, который находится в другом месте. Ты всегда носишь с собой отвертку?

\- Да. Я механик. И откуда ты знаешь про лифт, если сейчас не можешь воспользоваться Силой?

\- Я думал, ты шпион. Я не только пользуюсь Силой, знаешь ли, вон тот болт не трогай!

\- Как скажешь. О, ты слушал меня?

\- Тебя невозможно не слушать, ты постоянно болтаешь. Осторожно! - Кайло схватил По за руку и забрал отвертку. - Ты чуть не задел желтый провод. Это могло отключить питание и мы бы рухнули вниз.

Дэмерон широко улыбнулся. 

\- Ну извини. Хочешь сам попробовать?

\- Нет, - Кайло немного помолчал и вернул отвертку, присаживаясь рядом. - Думаешь, отсюда можно перезапустить генератор?

\- Не знаю, но заставить этих ленивых работников, которые спешат к нам, поторопиться мы точно можем. Подержи крышку, будь добр.

Кайло, вопреки всем законам вселенной, подчинился. 

\- Почему ты не убил меня, когда еще была возможность? Этаже на пятнадцатом, - спросил По, закапываясь во внутренности лифта поглубже.

Кайло фыркнул в ответ.

\- Больно ты мне нужен. Ты тоже на меня не бросался, знаешь ли.

\- У меня не было оружия.

\- У тебя была отвертка.

\- Я, по-твоему, совсем идиот? - По раздраженно повернул голову, пытаясь сдуть упавшую на лоб непослушную прядь. 

Кайло промолчал и почему-то отвел глаза. Наверное, действительно так считал. 

\- Вот сейчас закончим, выйдем отсюда и сделаем так, как ты хотел: забудем об этой встрече. Подержи гайки. И этот кусок провода.

\- Ты как провод-то оторвал?

\- Никак, он там сам оторвался. Лишний наверное.

Кайло шумно вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. 

\- Если мы начнем падать, то я думаю, смогу подхватить нас Силой в районе десятого.

\- Классно! - отозвался По, чувствуя как под пальцами щелкнула какая-то деталь, которую он не видел.

\- … если нас не расплющит давлением во время падения.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что с тобой весело?

В консоли над их головами что-то затрещало и снова раздался женский голос - на этот раз живой, человеческий и очень раздраженный.

\- Пассажиры лифта IE3, что у вас происходит? Немедленно отойдите от коробки управления!

По округлил глаза и кивнул Кайло, не прекращая пытаться поддеть какую-то заевшую внутри деталь.

\- Человеку плохо! - нашелся магистр Рен. - У него клаустрофобия. Движения, позволяющие задействовать мелкую моторику его успокаивают. 

Повисла долгая пауза. 

По оторвался от лифта и показал Кайло большой палец. Тот слабо улыбнулся.

\- Отойдите от коробки управления, - снова сказал женский голос, но уже не так уверенно.

Деталь в глубине наконец поддалась с громким щелчком. Лифт дрогнул и поехал вниз.

\- Есть! - закричал По и тут же осведомился у Кайло: - Мы же не ускоряемся?

\- Это турболифт - ускорение это хорошо, - отозвался тот.

\- Ты знаешь о каком типе ускорения я говорю!

\- Нет, мы не падаем.

\- Вас ожидают на шестнадцатом этаже, - злорадно сообщила диспетчер. - Вам будет предъявлено обвинение в порче частного имущества.

\- А вот это мы посмотрим, - сказал Кайло, поднимаясь на ноги. 

На шестнадцатом этаже охрана дождалась лифта, но там почему-то никого не оказалось. В полном недоумении сотрудники вошли в лифт - двери мгновенно закрылись, - и уехали на тринадцатый этаж. И застряли. 

Кайло Рен и По Дэмерон от полноты чувств хлопнули друг друга по рукам, словно поздравляя с успешной миссией. 

\- Ну что ж, - сказал По, засовывая отвертку в карман. - Это было весело. До следующей встречи обнуляем счетчик?

Кайло приподнял брови и кивнул. Они вдвоем направились к пожарной лестнице - спасибо, на сегодня больше никаких лифтов. Где-то на сороковом этаже они пожалели об этом решении.

\- Дэмерон, - сказал Кайло, пытаясь контролировать дыхание. - Тебе на какой этаж?

\- Пятьдесят пятый, - По даже не стал снова ругаться насчет того, что Рен его не слушал.

\- И мне тоже. Может, остановимся уже и поговорим прямо здесь?


End file.
